Sun, Moon and Dragons
by Terence
Summary: Syanna was left abandoned by those she loved. She would rise above the pain and forge herself anew. Those that abandoned her would find that she is more than the bad omen that signaled her birth. Alongside an enigmatic Companion she would become the dawn of a new era. One-shot series.


Sun, Moon and Dragon

Kynarre 1

The surroundings felt wrong, the job itself a routine Bandit Eradication and I have killed enough bandits to fill towns and villages, but the feeling that the whole

situation would change instantaneosly remained. The Black Forest was indeed aptly named, as the thick forest canopy cast a gloomy shadow over the forest floor. The

biting cold of Winter also added to the gloomy and generally uncomfortable feeling. The only familiar and comfortable feeling is that of the bandit campfire, the

crackling of wood and light that defied the oppresive shadows of the forest, and the mound of dead bandits that promised a respectable amount of coin in both loot and

prize money.

The soft sound of crunching leaves and twigs that approached his position was a sure sign of either an animal or more bandits approaching. These lands bandits were

badly armed and even worse in combat, a far cry from the ferocious and skilled bandits of my homeland. The prospect of it being an animal was low but not impossible,

the weight of sound carried by the approach was too light to be a bear, and no sabre cats existed in this forest neither do wolves brave hunting men alone, it could

also be magical beasts but those would not bother with stealth and these bandits would no doubt be dead before I killed them.

The being that appeared out of the shadows of the forest caught me by surprise. From the forest stepped out, a young woman. The young woman was deathly thin, shivering

like a branch in gale, and deathly pale, wearing nothing more than a lace dress, her eyes filled with determination alongside fear and sadness. She dragged her body

forward defiance in every step, as her body seemed to buckle every footfall. This woman's form and determination was reminiscent of Sofie, that refused to succumb

against nature and circumstance and continued to live and move forward.

"Take a seat stranger" I said gesturing to the log across on the other side of the fire. The young woman rolled the log closer to the fire before sitting.

"My name is Kynarre, whats your's stranger" I asked, the woman hesitating for a moment.

"Syanna" she answered weakly, seemingly uninterested in him nor the pile of bodies on the side. We sat there for a few minutes in quiet enjoying the fire. The rumbling

of the woman's stomach broke the silence.

"You seem to be hungry" I stated, reaching into my rucksack and pulling out a sweetroll and offered it to her "Here you go, I find that these can liven one's stomach"

The woman seemed to hesitate for a few moments before standing and making her way around to take the sweetroll from himself. The woman quickly began to eat it, like it

was the last piece of food she would ever have, she finished the sweetroll before she could even return to her seat, licking some of the honey left on her fingers. She

seemed to recoil after remembering I existed, she looked at me awaiting somesort of rebuke over her manners.

I broke out into a laugh. The homeland I chose did not care for table manners, they would eat with their hands and would drink and cheer loudly, proper respect was all

that was required, those who hold to formal table manners nothing more than sops and milkdrinkers.

"What do you find so funny" the woman asked indignantly.

"I find YOU funny Syanna" I stated "That you who seems to not have eaten in days, would worry more about manners than her own hunger"

"I had not, I-I" she defiantly started to retort attempting to find another reason "I was simply concerned about taking your food"

"If I did not have any food to spare I would not have offered" I retorted matter of fact "And if you noticed our surroundings, there are five less bandits that need

supplies"

At this Syanna scanned her surroundings, with her eyes eventually arriving on the small pile of bodies. A flash of fear crossed her eyes as she took a glance at me, but

was replaced by steely determination just as quickly.

"You need not fear me, Syanna" I stated, to relieve the doubts no question was now swimming around her mind "I am nothing more than a wanderer, but in this instance a

mercenary or bounty hunter whichever you please"

"You are a mercenary" Syanna hesitantly stated "I was told that mercenaries were honorless cutthroats that held no allegiance to any cause except coin"

"The mercenaries of this land I agree" I stated remembering certain Companions "In my homeland a mercenary would rather die than betray his contractor"

"Is there more to being a mercenary than coin" Syanna asked "Who are you accountable too, who would you answer too, where would your allegiance lie"

"Coin can be used to get warmth, or food to fill your belly, Honor cannot give you either" I stated "We are all accountable for ourselves, and everyones allegiance is

towards themselves foremost"

"So you would answer only to yourself" Syanna said accusingly "Your honor only as deep as your self interest"

"Being accountable for oneself is different from answering only to oneself, to be held accountable for oneself is to accept the consequences of ones actions regardless"

I explained "I will hold myself to my decisions, not the decisions of others, forge a path I choose to forge, resolve myself to causes I choose, that is the path I walk"

Syanna looked to the moon, seemingly in deep thought for a good while.

"I choose to follow your path then" Syanna stated "If you would have me"

"I accept" I answered "It is time for dinner, I hope you like bread and cheese"

For the following nights I and Syanna would eat and sleep at that campsite, until her strength returned to her. In that time I sought to tell her of my family and

adventures across my homeland and the Continent.


End file.
